


Deathday Party

by AmaiHigeki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Friendship, Gangs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new here so please be kind, Literally my first day here but I'm inspired so please don't hate me, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, please kindly move along, so if you don't like that, this is my own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaiHigeki/pseuds/AmaiHigeki
Summary: There's been a series of killings and one person tips the scale. Many killers involved so who will live and who will die?
Relationships: Hido Kuroyanagi & Daichi Iwamoto





	Deathday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! I'm really new here, as in just activated my account so if I mess anything up with how things work, you'll know why. This is my first original story I've had planned out for years so I really hope you enjoy!

**Location: Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan**

**Date: November 2nd**

**Time: 11:35**

The streets were deadly silent, vacant almost. The moon and street lights were the only thing that provided light in the dark, cold streets. The only sound was the wind ruffling the multi-coloured trees, sometimes successful in ripping the leaves from it's home.

It was almost as if all of life was in a deep slumber, even the crickets that made its chirp were silenced. That didn't last long, however.

On top of an apartment which was vacant if the shattered windows and peeling walls couldn't tell otherwise. Sounds of the soles of boots clacking and echoing through the flat roof of the apartment complex.

The shoes belonged to a man covered in all black, from head to toe, easily able to blend with the shadows. His breathing could be heard as it was muffled behind a mask. He walked to the edge of the building, which below was facing the back entrance of a bar.

He settled his backpack to pull out a long case that was too long to fit the length of the bag. He kneeled down, setting the case on the ledge, pulling out the materials within it then assembling the parts together.

A JS 7.62mm. Took him quite a while to get his hands on it. It was very old but very effective. After a few of his own modifications, it became quite the beauty.

Settling it on the ledge, angling it to point a few meters from the exit.

Two shots was all that he needed. 

Now all that's left is the waiting game. 

_"This is the only chance we've got, you are one of the very best men I got here. You've made our job easier by finding the time of his late activities which will be ideal. He knows the whereabouts of Abuhuraya and with a little bit of persuasion, we can get him to talk. And, please try not to kill him. Corpses don't speak. Also, please be aware of the police, they've started to get more restless after what happened with Yumemanto."_

Oh, yes, he was aware. It was lucky that this street was so vacant, not many police officers would be wondering around. 

It is indeed about luck. Luck and time. 

He had to be extra careful, because he didn't have the most average of looks. His eye was a very light colour, to easy distinguish from others. A silver like colour that sometimes even seem amber. He had a rare form of heterochromia, more specifically the problem with little melanin and a large amount of lipochrome. Not to mention, his right eye having the rather obvious scar through the upper brow bone and upper cheek bone.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice. With anything for that matter.

It was simple, Itsuki was well known in the business life and he always has two guards by his side. Two shots to kill them both and should keep Ituski shocked for a good while, quickly climb down and knock him out.

He nearly opted for chloroform but thought against it, too easily traceable and takes a long three minutes. But a simple choke hold would work wonders.

He didn't want to do it but he did at the same time. The rush it gives by taking another's life while risking your own. It was sick and he loved it. He grew to love it. The job that killed and was it a fascinating one.

As a child, death was something he was constantly surrounded by, being his mother, neighbour, classmate. Never once was he effected but the pain of curiosity grew. In a way it was like the curiosity took away all other "rational" feelings when seeing a corpse and rather replaced it. 

Did he have a choice with where he currently stands? No. But, man, did he love the rush of it. 

He angles the rifle to the spots where the two guards heads would be. They have quite a bit of height on Itsuki so, if he was lucky, he could shoot both of them with one bullet if it was fast enough. 

He wasn't keeping track on time, but he was ready. He was always ready.

"Sir?" A voice he estimated eleven or ten feet away from him. 

He rose up slowly, not turning around. One look in the face was all it took. Apparently they knew better as he could hear a faint 'that's him.' His left arm reached underneath his thick black sweater into the canister pulling out a small handgun. Turning and firing being able to hit the officers there. He made sure that the shots weren't fatal, and ran from his place.

He heard sirens and sighed. _It's going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a taste of what's to come :)) I'm almost done with writing the first (Well technically second) chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and have an amazing day/night!
> 
> ~Much Love!


End file.
